


The beginning that just wouldn't end

by Vonvaria (Oversoul159)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bestiality, Breast Abuse, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Living Toilet, Living Trash Can, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Oblivious, Piss Marking, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Risk of Pregnancy, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Scat, Sexual Harassment, Shit Swallowing, Underage Sex, Watersports, piss swallowing, urethral Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Vonvaria
Summary: Hinata has a date with Naruto tonight. Just getting dressed and getting there turns out to be hell.





	The beginning that just wouldn't end

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags. Also this RP was done with the idea of being as gross as possible. We went above and beyond on that, so fair warning.
> 
> Also, the (----------) signify lost posts that I couldn't track down. Bit of info is lost from that but most of it is easy to figure out from the following post. While long, this RP is unfinished.

Hinata was coming back from a meeting with her team, discussing a few possible future missions and what training they would be doing, Kiba and Akumaru had kept looking at her funny the whole time and she had no idea why, but she didn't dwell on it, after all she had finally started going out with her beloved Naruto-kun!

 

The relationship wasn't how she expected it to be, he was so... needy, barely a few hours went by without him roughly using her body, no matter what they were doing at the time or where they were, it was so humiliating! She was often bruised and aching, she always stank of cum, or worse, after, and he never let her clean up.

 

But, she loved him more than anything, so anything he wanted, she did. Now, heading home to have a shower and get changed before heading to his place, she entered the grounds of her family estate, and headed to her room, before slipping off her shoes, and opening the door.

 

Naruto considered himself to be a lucky guy. He was currently dating two of the biggest tits, er, one of the nicest girls in Konoha. Being around her just made him insanely horny. At first, he had tried to release himself in other ways, using her panties as cum rags, jerking off into her pillows and clothes, etc. But it wasn't enough. So he asked her for small things. Just a blow job or a hand job here and there. Just being able to blow his load all over her chest and know when he sees her later that she's still covered in his jizz without most people knowing was enough for him.

 

But at the moment, Naruto was feeling a bit needy. Hinata had gone out for a mission, so to pass the time, Naruto had snuck into her room, her bathroom specifically, and had already filled her new shampoo bottle with his cum. Then he had soaked her toothbrush and shower sponge in a cup of his piss. Now he was holding the small container (not a tube but a bottle) that was the girl's toothpaste. He had opened it up and dumped the old stuff and was jacking off, his precum already leaking into the bottle nicely.

 

Hinata unaware of Naruto's actions in the bathroom and not paying enough attention to the state of the room, just started getting undressed for her shower as soon as she arrived. Always embarrassed to get naked even by herself she very slowly reached for the zipper on her hoody, and pulled it down, revealing inch after inch of creamy pale skin, from the mountainous breasts down to her smooth stomach, before slipping it off, leaving her top half just clad in a mesh shirt, and under that, an obscenely small bikini top.

 

Trembling in embarrassment she undid her belt clip, and slid her trousers over her wide hips, bending down causing her barely contained breasts to bounce and sway, even as her bikini panties were revealed.

 

She stood there, blushing, naked but for a far too small bikini her wonderful Naruto made her wear earlier, and a mesh top, it was giving her a seriously impressive cameltoe, it was pretty much sucked up her hairless cunt.

 

Naruto looked up suddenly, his keen ears picking up on sounds from Hinata's bedroom. He couldn't be sure if it was the girl herself or just a maid coming around to clean up, but he could exactly risk being caught here. Hinata would freak if she knew what he had been doing! He recapped the toothpaste bottle and put it back in his place. 

 

The blond forced his thick but now slightly softening cock back into his pants and looked around frantically. After a bit of deliberation, he walked up onto the ceiling and used a concealing sheet to camouflage himself with his surroundings. He lay on the ceiling above the shower, watching and listening carefully for a chance to escape.

 

Hinata unaware of any of this, entered the bathroom, curves bouncing and swaying, slipped off her too small bikini, and flipped on the shower, letting it run to warm up while she brushed her teeth. She foolishly picked up her piss-drenched toothbrush, holding it in one soft delicate hand, and poured a sizable dollop of thick creamy cum on to it, not even noticing what was wrong with her toothpaste, she plunged it past her soft full lips, sliding it around and over her wet pink tongue, and along her straight white teeth, brushing carefully as always, after a minute she pulled the toothbrush out, dipped it in the nearby water to wet it, (which unbeknown to her was actually acrid piss), and poured more cum over it, then slowly finished off brushing her teeth in that horrible mixture, she then picked up the glass, thinking it was still water and swilled how mouth out with it for nearly 20 seconds, before spitting it out, and pulling a face at the taste.

 

Naruto's eyes lit up when Hinata entered the bathroom. She was really wearing the bikini he bought her! And you could barely tell, her massive milk jugs dwarfing the tiny top, the thing barely even managing to cover her nipples! He watched her brush her teeth in awe. Who knew such a mundane action could be so arousing? His cock grew harder and harder as he watched his girlfriend fill her mouth with his dirty juices. It took all of his self restraint not to cum right then. He did, however, adjust the sheet, holding it up with his teeth and toes, in order to slip a hand down his pants so that he could jack off to this unknown porn star.

 

Hinata stuck a hand under the shower water, and finding it suitably hot, stepped carefully in, her obscene curves instantly becoming glistening and shiny as the water ran down them. Wetting her long dark hair and body with the water first, she then picked up her piss-dripping shower sponge and started slowly rubbing it against every inch of her body, sliding it between her wet legs and along her pussy lips, back and forth, back and forth, rubbing the piss deep into her cunt as she thoroughly cleaned it. That done, she ran it up her body, soaking every inch in piss, from the small of her back, her voluptuous full butt cheeks and puckered asshole, her armpits and delicate arms, her long full legs, and finally her full breasts, each one taking a full two minutes to wash, soaking every inch in a thick layer of piss, which was slowly washed away by the water, rubbing her face with the piss sponge, she then reached for the shampoo bottle.

 

Naruto bit his lip hard to keep from moaning out. The girl was now covered in his waste. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. If she was already covered in his juices, she wouldn't even notice if he added some more. It made him thankful for his fast metabolism. He poked a hole in the sheet where his cock was, the sound of the shower masking the tearing as he struggled to make the hole fat enough to fit his cock through. That done, he released the rest of his bladder, wiggling his cock to let the stream land on and soak her hair, face, chest and back. His piss seemed to land on her like any other stream of water, different only in the liquid's color.

  
  


Hinata while reaching for the cum filled shower bottle, had no idea she was being drenched by a torrent of hot piss, mixing with the water as it was, it ran down her body, over her curves, and into her mouth accidentally pooling there, before she swallowed it, thinking it was just warm water.

 

Hinata was the kind of girl to try and save money, even if her family was rich, so she used shampoo instead of body wash, and poured a massive handful of cum into her hands, rubbing them together to get it nice and frothy, she coated her curves in cum, rubbing it deep into the skin as she was pissed on, she especially worked it into those hard to reach places, her tight hairless cunt, her rosebud puckered asshole, her armpits, under her heavy heaving breasts. before turning a few times in the shower, washing it off with the piss sponge, and then filling her hands with cum once more, reading to work it deep into her hair and scalp.

 

Naruto panted hard through his nose, relishing in the scene before him. The girl would no doubt leave her shower dirtier than when she entered. He made sure to aim at those ass globes whenever she bent over, even managing to get a stream of piss inside her at one point. But now, now was the time to jack off. He wanted to make sure he added some more fresh cum to her hair. He jacked himself off hard and fast, the shluping noises going unheard over the the shower. Pre cum dripped from his dick, landing on her bosom with a splat as she washed herself, quickly smoothed away by those small roaming hands. In minutes, Naruto found himself cumming, showering her body with liters of his fertile spunk.

 

Hinata was unaware as ever that her slutty body was being coated in ridiculous amounts of spunk, it splattered against her body, dripped from her nipples, ran down her cleavage, coated her pussy lips, all before slowly being washed down her body. While all this was happening, she had once again filled her hands with the cum-shampoo, and then ran it through her long hair, massaging it deep into her scalp and through the long strands, bending over to let her hair hang down, she ran cummy fingers through it to make sure it was all coated in 'shampoo' and then massaging it all in deep, probably permanently staining her hair with cum, marking her forever the unknowing whore that she is, and then going back under the water, slowly washing the excess 'shampoo' out, leaving her standing there glistening in the forgotten remnants of cum and piss and water as she flicked the shower off, now all was left to do was to towel herself dry and then brush and comb her long silky cum stained hair.

 

Naruto gulped as Hinata bent over, deliberately aiming his load at her plump snatch, hoping to get even just a little of his baby batter in there, half wondering if it was possible to knock his girlfriend up without even having sex with her. He sighed inwardly in disappointment as she offed the water and left the shower, though was mildly satisfied with the knowledge that she was too thoroughly covered in his juices to ever really be clean. At least while he was around. But...he was still hard! Having the Kyuubi with in him meant having nigh limitless stamina and balls that reloaded like a gun, quickly and with ease. His eyes glanced over at her towel, knowing full well that it was long since jizz covered. He had jacked off in it days ago with the thought that it touched her entire body.

 

Hinata wrapped herself up in towels, one around her wide hips, another barely able to cover her sizable chest, and one more wrapping up her hair, she then walked out of the bathroom into her room, ready to get dressed, wondering what clothes she should choose to go meet her Naruto with later, but first she needed to dry off, so she, one towel at a time, starting drying herself, giving sultry glances of skin, pulling off a sexy stripping dance without realizing it as she rubbed her skin dry, massaging the last of the piss and cum into it.

 

Naruto watched in excitement as Hinata went into her room, leaving her bathroom door open and giving him a nice little peepshow. He glanced around the room in anticipation. What was she going to use next? Was she going to put on one of the new bras Naruto had gotten her? He had made sure to use them as wipes after taking a dump in her bathroom. They had been nicely rinsed and 'cleaned' in a bucket of his piss. Or maybe the panties he had used as cum rags whenever he jacked off. Or one of her pretty hairbrush and combs? He had used the comb to stir her clothes in the bucket of piss. And the brush had visible layers of dried jizz on it! No matter what she used, it wouldn't be anywhere near clean.

 

Now dried off, but really stained with cum and piss from the tips of her hairs down to her toes, she reached for her hair brush, and started the 'hundred strokes' she did every night, thoroughly wiping the jizz soaked brush into her hair, not noticing the thick cummy strands it was leaving in it, that anyone would obviously notice for what it was, and upon finishing her brushing of her now slutty looking hair, started looking through her drawers for her sexiest underwear, not that she was planning to show anyone! But it always did to look her best for her Naruto-kun.

 

Naruto smiled as he watched her comb her hair. He couldn't believe how amazingly slutty she could be without even trying. He watched as she went through her drawers, unknowingly touching all sorts of nastiness. After having 'washed' all of delicates, he had hung them up to dry. That day, Naruto had used his free time to find a new place to take his dumps, he dresser. He had spent days unloading inside each drawer, alternating with a few loads of jizz over the grime. Once he was done, he used the inside of one of Hinata's jackets to spread it out before placing the delicates back in their place, making sure to flip each one over at least once so his waste affected all sides of it.

 

Hinata reached in and pulled out an especially shit-stained bra, too away with her thoughts, she didn't notice the nasty scummy stains covering it, the lumps of digested and dessicated food which had stained it so thoroughly, clasping each one of her obscenely big breasts one at a time, she slid it into each soft bra cup, (each far softer than usual thanks to the shit stains!), and clipped it shut, feeling the sexy lingerie cup her heavy udders, the shit and spooge massaging into her her soft flesh and tender nipples.

 

Next she started going through her panty draw, looking for her favorite pair, which always seemed extra comfy.

 

The underwear drawer hadn't taken that long at all to messy up. Gamabunta had been having some digestive issues and, horror beyond horrors, had asked Naruto to stick his arm up his ass to pull out whatever was causing the blockage. He -could- have used gloves, but wrapping his girlfriend's panties around his arm felt much softer. After that he had dumped them all into the drawer and pissed on them, using his own scent to mask that of the old toads. That didn't change the fact that they were all gunky, looking a dark purple in color. Kami-sama only knew what the hell it was that that guy ate!

 

Hinata had found them, they seemed a different color than she remembered, she thought they were blue, not purple, but maybe it was the light in here or something. She pulled them out, they felt a bit sticky to the touch, but she slowly slid them up her long legs, and over her full hips before pulling them tight across her hairless cunt giving her a camel toe, (as they were slightly too small) and her puckered rosebud asshole. The material at the back was sucked in between her overly full butt cheeks, and her asshole and cunt were liberally smeared with toad shit and the piss of her boyfriend, soaking them in deep, however, unaware to this sort of thing as always, the accidental slut just adjusted them for comfort, no idea of the image she gave off, and then thought about whether or not to dress in her usual way, or to put something special on for Naruto-kun.

 

Naruto inwardly snickered. She was SO dirty right now! He -almost- considered thinking about feeling bad about what he was doing, but it was just all too hot for him to care! She had pulled on those toad shit panties, leaving little bits of grime on her legs. He could only image how it must have been like for Kiba and Akamaru, having to spend their training missions with a girl that must have smelled like a toilet to them. As she neared her closet he couldn't help but hope that she would wear something that he'd bought her, even if it was under that shit and cum stained jacket of hers. He had gotten her a couple of nice tops, changing them all a little in her absence. He used his splooge or shit to spell out words on the back of several of her shirts and skirts, all skin tight and low cut, after having washed it all himself. The sewer beneath the Hyuuga compound was just surprisingly easy to get into. They needed to work on that.

 

There was her black top, that had a block shaped cleavage almost half way down to her nipples, that he's written 'Public Use' on in cum. The white mini skirt that barely covered her ass that read 'Toilet' in shit. The button up blue blouse that had only 2 button close to the top (the others having been removed by Naruto himself. Of the red tube dress that had had had several inches cut off, leaving her to either show her tits or her ass, with cum dumpster written along the back in spunk. Even her non sandal shoes had shit, cum AND piss mixed into them.

 

Hinata wasn't aware of it, but the sewers for most of the village eventually ran under the Hyuuga compound, so the few outfits that Naruto had gotten her were in fact stained with the piss and shit run offs from half the village, but, unaware as always, she felt she should wear something that her boyfriend got her, so first trying on the black top, which showed far too much cleavage for her liking, if she wasn't wearing a bra her nipples would probably poke out if not for her bra, but as she had already thought, it was from her boyfriend, so she wore what he had so generously got her, if only she was aware of the massive cum stain writing at the back, spelling out 'Public Use' for all to see!

 

Deciding it looked good enough, not that anyone would see it with her hoodie on of course! She hesitated before deciding on a skirt or bottom, that white mini she had been given she hadn't worn yet, so it was probably best to, or maybe she should look for something else, while looking through her drawers again, a little toad shit ran down her long smooth legs.

 

Naruto frowned slightly as she kept looking. Aww, she wasn't going to wear the skirt? Well, it wasn't like there wasn't more for her to wear in those drawers. There was the long blue jeans, the insides of which were coated heavily with ass waste and piss, with small holes cut out where her ass and pussy would be (-just- big enough to fit his cock into). There was black extra short shorts, the middle part of which had been cut mostly off so that it was just 1 inch in width, that was polka dotted with cum. There was her piss soaked, white turned acrid yellow mini skirt with 'Insert here' written on the back in marker with an arrow pointing down.

 

After exploring her drawers for a while, she pulled out a white skirt, though it looked a weird greeny yellow in this light, and slipped it on, causing piss to run down her legs, deciding it suited her, but needed something to off cast the color, she slid the black skirt over the top, making it look like a double layered skirt, unbeknown to her with 'Public Toilet' written in shit on the back, and 'Insert here' just visible just below it, she truly looked like the most used whore in the country, not that she knew it.

 

Now just to choose a pair of shoes or boots, not her sandals for once, but Naruto had even gotten her shoes, he was so thoughtful, she couldn't ask for a better boyfriend! So, with that in mind, she browsed once more for the last things she needed to complete the ensemble, before she covered it all with her normal hoody and slacks, she wanted to look good for her boyfriend, but it was just too embarrassing to be seen wearing sexy clothes!

 

Naruto stared at his girl friend's ass with wide eyes. Woah. Was...was she really that oblivious? It was a complete miracle that Hinata hadn't been gang raped and passed around the village! And going outside, looking like that, even if it was under her normal clothes...well he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop them. She'd kind of deserve it. 

 

He shook the thought out of his head and focused on the matter at hand. Naruto had gotten her a couple pairs of shoes. A pair of knee high boots, filled with an over 2 inches of that pure strained sewer waste with cum added in. There was the smaller flat shoes that had a layer of jizz in them. The clear platform 'stripper' heels that he had drilled a small hole in before sinking in a bucket of piss, so now the bottoms had an inch of piss that sloshed around in there.

 

He even got her a couple pieces of jewelry. A bracelet/earring/necklace set that was actually hardened, spray painted animal shit stringed together with a chain. Earrings made from covering duck feathers with his white jizz and adding on hooks, a broach that had been soaked in dog shit for two days before being dried, spray painted and given to her. A pearl necklace turned yellow from being left in a broken public toilet for a week.

 

Hesitating between the shoes, she was very tempted by the platform, she thought they were called, shoes, as they would make her almost as tall as her boyfriend for once! But those black boots were so nice, so she chose them, slipping them on slowly, letting her delicate feet sink slowly into the shitty piss and jizz sewer water mix at the bottom of each one, thinking they were just a bit damp or something, but her body heat would dry them off. Adjusting them a little and tightening the straps on her knee high boots, she admired herself in the mirror, giggled to herself, and blushed. 

 

Now for her jewelry! She never normally wore any, but Naruto had gotten her lots! So, she had to wear some right? First she slipped on her necklace, which was some arty thing with weird brown shiny lumps went wrong her delicate neck and hung deep into her exposed cleavage. Next came Earrings made from covering duck feathers which she thought looked beautiful, so she slipped them on, wincing a little as she wasn't used to her ear piercings yet, she then slipped on the broach which always smelled a little odd to her, but she wasn't one to complain. And then finally the last necklace, which she thought looked the best, a necklace of yellowy-golden pearls, which went around her neck, contrasting nicely with the arty necklace.

 

She admired herself in the mirror, spinning to look at herself in the mirror, but didn't notice the writing on the back, fool that she is. Now before she slipped on her body covering clothes, she wondered if there was anything else she should do before that.

 

Naruto gulped deeply. His girlfriend was wearing shit. And so much of it. He just hoped that one day he'd be able to put as much of his juices inside her as he had on her! He pouted slightly, she looked like she considered herself ready to go! But she still needed a nice hat or cap for that outfit, even under her hoodie. And he had gotten her several 'nice' ones too!

 

One day when he had made the mistake of drinking week old milk, he had rushed over here. He had grabbed one of her new headpieces, a yellow sun hat and had taken off his pants, held it to his ass and taken a heavy dump and piss inside it. 3 inches of stinky, liquid-ish waste had filled that hat. He had set it out in the sun to dry. After that, he taken a dark blue cap of hers and turned it inside out, using it to wipe his ass clean. Then for good measure, he had wrapped it around his cock and jacked off into it several times until it was actually dripping with cum before putting it back. Then there was her once white cap. He had used the thing like a jock strap for several days, losing his bladder in it a couple times, getting dick musk all over it and using it to wipe up a spill whenever shit, piss or cum leaked onto the floor while dirtying her other clothes.

 

Hinata after a few minutes of indecision and trying on each hat, finally decided on the sun hat, not noticing that the taking off and putting on of each hat again and again had dumped yet more cum, piss and shit into her long silky, already cum stained hair, and also causing it to heavily smell of musky crotch, but the sunhat was her favorite she decided, so she put it on. Planting on to of her hair thick dried stinky runny shit as she adjusted the hat for its best look, would she ever be clean again?

 

Probably not. Her hair was matted with so much grime that it was unlikely that any amount of cleaning would get it all off. But she didn't need to be clean. Naruto loved dirtying up the innocent little shit rag he called his girlfriend.

 

He suddenly blinked in surprise, sensing the presence of some of his clones nearby. Ah..that's right. He had sent some off earlier that day to get some clothes ready for Hinata. They -had- been for tomorrow, but since Hinata was back early, no harm in letting her have it sooner.

 

Left outside her door was all the items in question. Each box/bag was labeled 'Gel-like softness, great for your body!' The first was a another pair of knee high boots, filled with -fresh- shit and piss from the nearest port a potty just high enough that it wouldn't spill out when she put it on. In the next was pair of black one size too small non-thong panties and a matching bra that had a thick glob of waste from the boots smeared onto the insides, the outsides still slightly wet with cum. The light blue shirt piss soaked, with shit smeared in the armpit areas and had 'FREE Waste/jizz receptacle' written on the back with a marker with a arrow pointing down. The arrow was continued on the back of the short blue mini skirt that had white jizz splotches all over the outside and was too smeared with cum and waste on the inside. There was even a note telling her to dip the jewelry she had chosen to wear into the 'gel' in the boots for a minute or so before putting them back on. That is wasn't necessary to dry them off because that would remove the gel and that Naruto knew that the smell was weird, but didn't most medicines smell odd?

 

She stared in shock at the packages before smiling happily, Naruto was so thoughtful! She first got undressed, carefully putting all her clothes that she had put on in the washing basket, not noticing still that her body had shit, cum, and piss stains all over it, and was going to carefully admire each piece of clothing before she put it on one at a time, while thinking this she removed her jewelry carefully and placed them on a side table, as she prepared to get dressed. 

 

She first took the panties and bra, after all what else could you put on first? She could see that they were covered, literally dripping in some creamy gel like substance, but the messages said it was a medicine good for her skin, and who was she to argue? So, she slowly slid them up her long stained legs, over her wide voluptuous hips and butt and tightly against her puffy pussy lips and between her butt cheeks right up against her puckered, needy, highly rapeable asshole, soaking them in a nearly fresh layer of cum piss and shit, adjusting them a few times, and rubbing her delicate fingers along them to get them neat, she noticed that they were practically sucked up her slutty cunt, causing them to give her the camel toe to end all camel toes, barely visible at all at the front, or at the back for that matter due, to her full butt cheeks, that dealt with, (even if she found them far too small!) was now for time for the bra.

 

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. As hot as this was... he had to go. Like now! He had tried to hold it dub simply couldn't wait anymore. But he couldn't use her toilet, he'd have to flush! That only left one option. Naruto quietly let himself down and snuck up behind her. He grabbed her boots and the shirt and went into the bathroom, closing the door most of the way quietly. 

 

He pushed the boots close together and squatted over them, clenching his stomach and sighing inwardly as he released. His asshole twitched, clenching and relaxing as long soft turds were dumped into the boots, some of it getting on the sides a bit. Meanwhile, Naruto had turned the shirt inside out and was jacking off into it, wacking his dick fast and hard as he watched her remove her clothes and put on those nasty panties. After holding off for so long, it wasn't long before he was creaming into her nice shirt, making sure to get it everywhere. Once he had finished, he held the shirt over her boots as he pissed, drenching the shirt and now completely filling the boots. As a final straw, he used the shirt to wipe his ass and then the sides of the boots before quietly sneaking back into Hinata's room and placing the garments where he'd found them.

 

Unaware of any of this happening not far behind her, she had finally worked out the complicated frontal clip on the bra, and undone it just int time for Naruto to sneak back into the room and put her clothes back, accidentally turning to give him the best view from his hiding place, she slid them into place, they were far to small though, acting like a seriously slutty push up bra coating her breasts one after the other, in a thick scummy lair of sewer shit and piss, while the oily cum rolled around over her cleavage, slowly settling, she thought that all the medicine they were soaked in would be so great for her skin! adjusting them again and again, she couldn't get them to fit right due to the tight size, so they supported her breasts nicely and pushed them up and out, enhancing her cleavage nicely, and exposing her nipples to the world, though, hopefully the shirt would cover that!

 

She was unsure what to put on next, but the nice blue shirt was obviously the right one to put on next right? she pulled a face, this medicine really did smell, she couldn't help but wonder why.

 

\------------------

 

Hinata flipped the shirt around a few times, unable to notice writing on the back, calling her what she really was, a waste/jizz receptacle, or for that matter the massive shit stains in the armpits, and so she put it on carefully, wanting Naruto-kun's gift to look it's best, sliding it on she noticed how tight it was, hugging her curves, completely showing off her smooth flat stomach, and almost all of her cleavage, the buttons strained to hold it back, and it barely covered her pink over sensitive udder nipples, at least all the stinky creamy medicine on it made it easier to put on, and the shit at her armpits lubricated them enough that even though the shirt was tight as hell, she could still move easily! Next, now that that looked good, was the mini skirt, it looked a bit short, scarily so! But it would be covered with her normal clothes anyway, right?

 

Right~ From within the closet, Naruto stared at the slacks and hoodie with scorn. It was one thing for other people to not be able to see what a cum dumpster she would soon be, but it was another for even ONE article of her clothing to not be nicely and freshly stained when everything else was. He snuck out into the open once more. He grabbed the slacks first and forcibly pushed it into one of the boots, soaking it completely in the waste mixture. He pulled it back out and layed it back out as it was, pausing for only a moment before lifting the front side of the pants a bit to pour some of that gunk into the insides, especially around the crotch area. 

 

He then got the other boot and poured more slime into the inside of the hoodie. He even poured an extra bit into the hood part itself so that it would fall onto her hair when she put it on. It was a bit saddening that the boots were only half full now, but...wait! Watching Hinata carefully, Naruto snuck back into the bathroom and grabbed the shampoo bottle and the piss filled toothbrush cup. He rushed over to the shoes and poured the two in, half into each shoe before quietly putting everything back and sneaking back into the closet. He was having SO much fun!

 

She bent over to pick up the teeny skirt, it was the perfect blue to match her shirt, and in doing so she displayed her puckered highly abusable asshole to her boyfriend, barely covered by the thing string of her panties. She turned it around a few times, then unclipping it, wrapped it around her waist, clipping it back together, then settling it on her hips, it was a little wide, so her slutty panty strings showed over the top of it, but she liked the speckled white pattern on it, unaware that they were infact copious jizz stains. she looked in the mirror, admiring the clothes she had been given, blushing at how slutty they looked, unaware of the shit rubbing into her full ass cheeks and meaty thighs as it dripped from the skirt, which was just as scummy as everything else Naruto had gotten her.

 

Naruto smirked slightly to himself. Good girl. She was almost done getting ready. The note had told her to re-dip her jewelry into the waste boots of hers, but there was still more left to go. Naruto, the wonderful guy that he was had even gotten her some makeup and perfume. After all, a girl had to look her best right? Of course, this being Naruto, all wasn't as it seemed. The bottle of yellow perfume was really his piss mixed with the liquid wasted that had been strained away to put the more mushy stuff in her shoes. And the facial cream was really just week old jizz with a little shit mixed in and stirred until slightly softened.

 

Hinata knew she had to put the boots on next, but there was something else... ah right! The jewelry! She re-read the note, it seemed strange but... Naruto knew best of course, so she did as directed, dipping the jewelry deep into the shitty scummy mixture, letting them really drench themselves in the piss and shit and cum soup, some of it only minutes old thanks to her boyfriends stamina, and with that done, she placed them back on herself, unaware that it was causing fresh dollops of shit to drop from her earrings on to her shoulders and neck, for cum to run down her massive cleavage and into its depths, for piss to pour down her delicate soft hands and over her long fingers and delicate nails. Next just her boots, and make up, her outer clothes to hide all this slutty clothing, can't have anyone thinking she is a slut of course! She's a good girl.

 

\-----------------------

 

She looked at the boots, they were nearly full of the medicine mixture, it must have cost her boyfriend so much to pay for that much medicine! She would have to do her best to be extra nice to him for this! She carefully slid her foot into one boot, letting it slide deep into the sewery mixture, the cum sliding between her toes, fat lumps of soggy shit squelching under her foot as she firmly puts the boot on, clipping it tight against her shin and calf, it looked very sexy, and with surprising high heels! Though at this angle she couldn't tell how high. She soon repeated with the other boot, similarly the pissy shit cum splattered all over her foot and leg, but she was careful not to let it leak out, no need to waste expensive medicine right?

 

Now what should she put on next, makeup? Or should she put on her hat, had there been a new hat with all those clothes her boyfriend had brought? Maybe she should check again, she was so forgetful these days, it must be love!

 

There was still more makeup in the box, dark brown 'lipstick' that was really just a really oily piece of old raw meat, rolled up into a nice little cylinder and placed in a tube. Her rouge was mashed up months old strawberries, gathered from a dumpster behind a shop. And her mouthwash was just normal groundwater from the park. That had been stepped in by people, pissed in by dogs and pooped in by passing birds. Just normal groundwater, really.

 

Upon seeing that there wasn't a new hat in the packaging for her new clothes, she instead picked up her yellow sun hat, which wasn't where she remembered it, but she had such a bad memory lately! She then lifted it up, and flipped it over just as she put it onto her head, letting Naruto's fresh shit splatter into her already heavily stained and stinking hair, and slowly pour down the long tresses. Thinking she was nearly ready now, she started with her makeup.

 

First she took her new perfume, spraying it on the nape of her neck, her inner arms, her thighs, and her belly button, just a touch here and there but enough to be noticeable, a certain eau de urine, as it were.

 

Next she grabbed her lipstick, and rouged up her lips a little, it tasted bad, but then lipstick always did! Next was facial cream, it looked very creamy, but it was in fact week old jizz and shit, stirred until frothy and then left to settle, she took some very generous dollops and massaged into her face, bukkaking herself as she rubbed it in deep.

 

What to do next... ah right, she grabbed her nail polish and applied that, it certainly brought out her delicate hands nicely, she then, delicately applied the disgusting eyeshadow, unaware of what all this really was, before noticing that there was another new perfume and facial cream, not wanting to feel guilty about trying them, she applied just a little bit, before getting ready to put on the last things, her body covering jacket and slacks.

 

Naruto watched his girlfriend with mild annoyance. How was it possible to be so slutty and so innocent at the same time?! It made him want to jump out and mount her like a dog. But, no. He had self control. Enough self control to dirty up his date's outside instead of her inside. And dirty her he would. Two of his clones we currently waiting for her outside her house, henged as dogs.

 

She walked over to her wardrobe and reached in, grasping for her normal frumpy clothes, which unbeknown to her, Naruto had recently befouled once more with a fresh coating of waste, so nearly ready to go out, slutted out in the stinkiest, cummiest clothes in the country, dripping with shit and piss and who knows what else, she was nearly ready.

 

Naruto blinked in surprise as she reached into the closet. What was she doing?! He clothes were still out there behind her! The blond resisted the urge to squeak in alarm. So he did the only thing his horny teenage mind could think of: He placed his half hard cock into her hand. Granted, anyone who wasn't a hormonal, teenage demon host would have realized that this was a problem immediately, but all Naruto could think was: She's touching my dick!1!111 (yes, with the numbers)

 

She blinked in shock squeezing the strange object a few times but had no idea what it was, as she turned for a better look, she noticed her clothes out of the corner of her eye, oh, silly her, she had already taken them out. She left the wardrobe, forgetting about whatever strange toy she had just squeezed a few times, and started slipping on her frumpy clothes, noticing they seemed heavily sodden in the medicine too, and wondered how that had happened. 

 

She slipped them on over her sexy slut clothes, drenching her in a fresh layer of waste, and zipped them up, even pulling up her hood a little, up to her hat anyway, causing more to run down her long hair and back.

 

Now finally ready, clean and dressed, she rinsed out her mouth with mouthwash, thinking it tasted more than a little funny, but then mouth was always does, and stepped out ready to go, unless of course she was forgetting something.

 

\-----------------------

 

Hinata, adjusted her clothing one last time, straightened her hat, and left the grounds heading out, having no idea of the stink rising from her, all the stains on her clothes, and the writing on her that's hidden by her covering jacket.

 

After Hinata left, Naruto decided to make his leave as well, though not before grabbing one of her panties and shoving it down his pants as a prize. The Naruto clones turned dogs were waiting for her outside. They timed themselves properly, and as soon as she was in range, one lifted his leg and starting peeing on her leg as if it were a fire hydrant, while the other grasped her other leg and began humping it hard, rubbing its fat doggy dick up and down her soft, plump leg.

 

Hinata gaped in shock at what the dogs were doing, she had no real idea of how to handle dogs though, any dog other than Akamaru never listened to her, and there these ones were... well... one was peeing on her! How disgusting, an actually living things’ pee was running over her, staining and drenching her pants, and the other one was humping her leg, this was so horrible, she wanted to scream, but all she could do was yelp in shock and try and shake her leg to get it off.

 

The pissing dog simply ignored her while the humping on held on tighter. Actually cumming on Hinata was always a delight for them, much better than just letting loose on her clothes. The dog raped the poor girl's leg for over two minutes, leaking pre cum all over her leg, before he finally let out a soft howl and cumming. His spunk shot straight up at her, hitting the girl repeatedly under the chin and even on her face or neck when she turned the wrong way. Satisfied, both dogs slowly backed off before running away. Being Naruto himself, both knew full well that Hinata was getting too close to her meeting time with Naruto to bother going back inside to change.

 

Hinata sobbed stunned, her face bukkaked in thick noxious (Naruto) doggy cum, and after accidentally swallowing a good mouthful, she tried her best to wipe it away with the sleeves of her jacket, which she had to take off to wipe up the excessive amounts of cum on her face, plus it was heavily splattered too, noticing that one leg of her pants were piss stained with dog urine, so she removed them too, she wrapped them up, and placed them in a box next to the door to her clan estate, meaning to grab them to wash on the way back, but here she now was, in public, dressed in overly sexual clothes... but they weren't that bad right? They were normal yeah? Sure they were sexier than she would normally wear, but there wasn't anything wrong with them that she noticed.

 

If only she was more aware, she might have noticed the writing on the back for a start, or all the shit stains, or the piss marks, or the dripping cum, or the nasty mixtures they made.

 

Her appearance turned several heads quite quickly. For the more sensitive, it was the smell. What on EARTH was a Hyuuga, the heiress no less, doing walking around smelling like a skank? For others, it was her clothes themselves. Those behind her or walking by immediately saw the 'FREE Waste/jizz receptacle' sign, then realizing that those splotches on her clothing were indeed cum and...shit? Woah! Woman pulled their lovers and brothers away, but the single men stared with abandon, letting their eyes run over her entire body.

 

Some even used this chance to walk closer to her. Several men 'accidentally' brushed against one of her milk melons or her ass cheeks. Some weren't so subtle, going so far as to reach out from the crowd that surrounded her and -pinch- her nipples or ass.

 

She hated this, she could feel everyone staring at her, and she had been groped and pinched by dozens of men, one had even blatantly twisted one of her nipples, she would have screamed, slapped him, cried, or done something, but she was a Hyuuga, and a Hyuuga did not make a scene, so she soldiered on, wishing Naruto lived closer, but his apartment and the Hyuuga grounds were nearly on opposite sides of the village.

 

\---------------------

 

Hinata sobbed, wishing they would all leave her alone, wishing Naruto was here to save her, she struggled a bit, her movements rapidly jerking off the men who's cocks she was grasping, quickly pleasuring the over-sized cocks in highly skilled ways unbeknown to her, and then gasping in horror as she felt that hot piss stream down her leg, splattering over her full butt cheek, and staining her (already highly scummy) thong.

 

It wasn't long before each man finished with her, shooting copious amounts of hot spunk onto her arms, sides, and one man even turned her towards him a bit so that he could finish off on her chest. Satisfied, those men and the pisser pulled away, only to be replaced with new strangers. A man with a slightly short, but 3 inches thick cock pushed his dick in between her legs and thigh fucked her. It required him to make her stand on his feet as he walked her forward moaning softly as he used her as a masturbatory tool. "I bet you love this. All these men want nothing more than to use you like the dirty cock toilet you are," he muttered into her ear.

 

Hinata couldn't stop crying quietly, trying to move forward, and just get away from this crowd, she wasn't allowed as a ninja to hurt civilians so she couldn't fight her way out either, she just had to stand there and take it, and these.. these horrible.. men, these beasts, were getting cum on these brand new clothes than her boyfriend had got for her! It was disgusting beyond words! What would he think when he saw her, he would probably dump her on the spot!

 

The man between her thighs grasped her hips and began jerking her body forward and back on his cock faster and faster. When he was about to cum, he spun her around and forced his cock up underneath her shirt and between those massive milk mounds. The group had to stop for a moment as the man pressed his hands on her shoulders to force her down a little further and began rocking his hips until he came. He started shooting out rope after rope of hot, gooey spunk all over her face and tits. He held her there until he stopped cumming, pulling away and wiping his cock off on her shirt before leaving, allowing another man to take his place as her journey continued.

 

Hinata gaped, causing some of the bukkaking cum to splatter past her soft full pouty wet lips and into her mouth, she couldn't believe that these people were treating her like this, she had never done anything to them! She was the heir to one of the strongest clans around! She must be under genjutsu or something, as soon as her hands were free she was going to perform a 'Kai' to make sure!

 

The man now current fucking her thighs shifted his cock, hotdogging her plump ass in bliss. But seeing how dirty it is, and remembering that the sign DID say that he could dump his jizz in her, he figured, why not? He pulled her poor excuse for panties aside and pressed the tip of his cock against her puckered asshole. He pushed it into her hard, she was a dumpster, so she should already be used to this right? The man gasped and gripped her hips tightly, humping his dick deeper and deeper into that warm passage. He couldn't believe how tight this whore was! She was squeezing him like a vice, milking his pre cum into her bowels.

  
  


Hinata screams loudly as her anal virginity was stolen, and a cock was forced deep into her asshole, forcing its way through her rosebud, the precum splattering deep into her shit packed bowels. She could feel other cum shots landing on her hair clothes and arms as she stumbled and sprawled in the dirty street, the man never slowing in his fucking as her tits were crushed against the ground by her own weight, all she could do was take it, roughly as they could give it.

 

Another man reaches down and grabs her by the hair, pulling her head up. The next time she screams, he shoves his long but thin rape meat into her mouth. He thrusts in and out of her mouth violently, with little care to her condition. Her hands are once again pulled up as men use them as jack off tools. Cum splatters onto her hair and back as a couple in the ground are content to simply wack off to the scene before them. The man in Hinata's ass shifts himself to that he's mounting her and leans down, gripping both of her fun bags tightly, yanking, pulling and squeezing the poor things. "Fuck...this is great! I can't believe there are still whores that'll let you use 'em like this!" he cries.

 

Hinata screams long and loud as her breasts are squeezed pulled and crushed, they are over sensitive at the best of times, but now, they were in agony, but before she could even think to protest, her mouth was filled with cock, pushing its way into her throat, the man just slammed away, pushing it as far past her soft wet pouty lips, over her pink gentle tongue, and into her tight throat as it would go, causing her to repeatedly gag all over it, massaging it as well as any whore.

 

Her asshole twitched and flexed, trying to force the intruder out, but milking it for all its worth, as her skilled hands, trained in the ninja ways of pulling of seals at high speed, jerked the men off incidentally at a rate they hadn't imagine possible.

 

The man groaned deeply, doubling over as he humped the poor girl's face. He closed his eyes tightly and wrapped his arms around her head to hold her in place as he raped her mouth. Meanwhile the man in her ass was close to cumming. He tore the front of her shirt open a bit, delving his hands into her shit stained cleavage. As he came, he clutched her fat nipples, suddenly leaning back, pulling her tits out to the side and back with him. "Here it...here in comes! Looks like I'm going to be the first to use this toilet today. Lucky!!" he moaned out. 

 

He shot his load into her bowels, flooding them with his hot cock milk. He squeeze those nipple handles, digging his nails in, as he panted hard in satisfaction while his orgasm died down. He shifted slightly and had pulled about half way out before pausing. Hm...since he -was- already here... The man took a deep breath and started pissing, adding a liter of acrid liquid waste to the dick milk that already slicked her bowels.

 

Hinata wailed in pain around the furiously face fucking cock, the sharp spikes of agony in her nipples causing flashes of light behind her eyes, it was lucky that the rough man didn't break the skin, and now, oh god, he was pissing in her ass! She could feel the masses of acrid liquid pouring in and mixing with the shit in her already full butt, causing her flat belly to swell ever so slightly.

 

Tears ran down her soft cheeks, which were quickly splattered with thick creamy cumshots from each sides, one sick man even put his cock right against left eye, before blowing his load hard, causing her to momentarily go blind in that eye before she managed to blink away the cum, leaving strands of it blocking her vision clearly.

 

The man in her ass let go of her tits and pulled out of her slowly and was quickly replaced by another. The man had already gotten off, having shot his load all over Hinata's back like several others, and was only using her ass a portable toilet. He pushed his cock in, only bothering to get the tip inside her, Kami-sama only -knew- how nasty the cum whore's ass must be. He sighed in relief as he relieved his bladder. He'd been holding all of that in for -hours-! 

 

Up front, the man in her mouth had walked himself closer to the guy in her ass, causing Hinata's body to be bent back slightly in an awkward position to accommodate. It only took three more thrust into her tight twitching throat to get him cumming. He groaned loudly, the first her shots going straight down her throat. He pulled back a few inches, until his cock was only in her mouth now, jizz filling her mouth faster than she could swallow and causing her cheeks to bulge out. 

 

Another man had wrapped Hinata's soft but waste stained hair around his cock and was using it to jack himself off. Seeing that other man shoot his load onto her eye gave him ideas. So he grabbed her by the ear and pressed his cock head against it, shooting his seed into her ear, flushing out her auditory canal with the gooey spunk.

 

Hinata flinched at the feel of cum in her ear, and tried to burble a protest around the masses of cum in her mouth, it leaked out over her soft full bruised pouty lips, and splattered on to her shit stained breasts, she coughed and gagged, barely able to breath due to the masses of cum in her mouth, and felt like she was going to puke.

 

The feeling of even more piss being forced up her shit and cum packed anus didn't help, how much did they think she could take? There was a truly disgusting mixture inside there, one she didn't even like to think about on the best of days, never mind now. Of course, she was unaware of the fact that she was pretty covered in worse anyway, it was drenched all through her long hair and all over her clothes, never mind the fact that someone was masturbating with her hair right now! Using the dirty silky strands to fire off cum into the back of her head.

 

The man in her mouth pulled out completely, replaced by another pisser, who stuffed his cock into her mouth, pressing it against the inside of her cheek and let loose. As he pissed, he rubbed his cock around the inside of her mouth, as if trying to make sure that that horrible taste stayed with her for good. 

 

The men continued on like this. Taking turns cumming or urinating inside of the breathing toilet slut's mouth and ass, filling her with as much as they could muster.

 

Hinata felt fuller than she ever had been before, constantly cocks were forced into her mouth, sometimes two at a time! Waves of cum and urine were forced down her aching throat, she couldn't taste anything else, and doubted she ever would, it was all running down her front from her mouth, over her breasts and on to her long legs, all the while she was bent forward so people could force a cock into her rubbed raw asshole, she was lucky it wasn't bleeding! As it was the pain of her ass, the taste of all these foul liquids, and the feel of her slightly stretched and aching belly were making her want to puke. So much liquid was being forced into her body from both ends, she was going to be shitting piss and cum for weeks.

 

For the last minute or so, some of the men had begun to mutter amongst themselves. But suddenly, they seemed to have reached a decision. The man currently in Hinata's ass sat down on the ground, pulling her down with him. He hooked his arms under her cum, piss and shit smeared legs and spread them wide apart. "Go ahead!" he called out. Another man came to kneel down in front of Hinata. He smirked down at her and then rubbed his cock against her already filled ass. Her head was turned to the side and her cheeks were stretched as her mouth was opened wide and once more stuffed with two fat dicks in order to keep her quiet. The man kneeling before her smirked and pushed one finger inside her, using it to hook and pull at her asshole, forcing it the stretch open further.

 

He pressed his cock against that worn hole and slowly forced his cock into the once tight bud. It seemed to take forever just to get his cock head in, her slutty asshole clenching their cocks like a vice. Both moaned happily at the sensation. Once his dick tip was in, the man pulled out a little and then pushed himself against her, forcing several inches into her shit hole. They began to lift her up and down harsh and fast on their cocks, intent on stretching that useless hole even further. 

 

Meanwhile, one man had grabbed one of those lewd udders of hers and was fucking it. He had pressed his cock against her nipples and had molded her whole tit around, squeezing the mammary tightly and yanking it back and forth over his cock like a cheap gel toy.

 

Hinata grunted as she was roughly shifted, and choked as two more cocks were forced into her mouth, for such a young girl who had never even seen a cock before today... this was a truly horrific experience. But then, horror of horrors, they were forcing a finger into her ass right next to that cock, there was no way it could fi- Oh no, now they were pushing in a second cock! This cock was a lot bigger than any of the ones before anyway, and having it go in at the same time as another? Beyond agonizing. she screamed and wailed around the face fucking cocks, but that only seemed to make them harder, her ass was agony, and then to top it all off, her breast, her overly sensitive breast, that was really far to large for her age, for any age really, was being used as a masturbatory tool, the cruel movements sending spikes of pain throughout her body and shit stained udders.

 

\-----------------------

 

She felt battered beyond belief, but it was only going to get worse, far worse, these men were getting crueler by the minute, loving the pain and denigrating humiliation they were inflicting on this poor young girl, her face was filled with spunk, the jizz pouring into her nose, down her throat, into her ears and on her eyes, eventually she threw it up in self defense, as she was unable to breathe. Normally vomit is all left over food, highly gross to look at and smell, but this was just masses of cum and piss, and as she was dropped face down in the dirt, she basically bukkaked herself with it, and was forced to re-swallow a lot of it for the second time.

 

Her ass was bleeding, she was sure, she could barely feel it over the sheer agony and overly full feeling, never mind that it was stretched wide enough that a large man's fist could fit inside, but what they were doing now would easily top all of that by far in terms of degradation. They were actually shitting inside her ass, packing it fuller than should be possible, she wanted to die.

 

As the first man finished dumping his turds into her asshole, and the second took his place, they shifted her position to allow for easier and comfier shitting, making it so that she was raised up with her shoulders taking almost all her weight, her back curled causing her swelling belly to press against her obscene shit stained udders, which in turn were pushed down to be dragging in the dirt beside her face. One man in the crowd made a comment that maybe they should stand on them while they shit in this toilet, but she couldn't hear them, her ears were too packed with cum.

 

So they did. As each man lined up to use the toilet, they used her massive funbags as a carpet, some going so far as the rub their feet on them. As they finished, a few decided that they needed to wipe up. They would grab her hands, rubbing them in between their ass cheeks until they were stained back and front. The next would wipe with her forearms, moving further and further up until she was covered in filth up to her shoulders. Others grabbed her long locks of hair and used it as butt floss, leaving thick clumps of bowel waste behind on it. Some even used those human udders of hers to clean themselves up when no one was standing on them. But her bowels were starting to get a bit too full. Not wanting her to overflow, someone passed over a bottle, which they shoved inside her, pushing the waste down, packing it together further into her body and leaving room for more. After that, the bottle was used after every other person went.

 

Time had slowed down for Hinata, she could feel everything that was happening to her with excruciating detail, every inch of shit being forced into her overly packed bowels, every millimeter her belly expanded, making her look more and more pregnant as more shit was forced in, but the worst part was they way they were treating her tits, stamping on them, grinding their rough shoes and sandals into them to get a good stance, even as they packed it into her bowels.

 

Wait, that wasn't the worst part, sure it hurt, hurt a lot in fact, it was one of the most truly agonizing things she had ever been through, and if it wasn't for the fact she was a ninja her tits would like have burst or something. What was worst was the way they were wiping themselves, she could feel her body slowly being caked in shit, even her lovely new clothes that Naruto-kun had gotten her were nothing much more than shit stained toilet paper now, just like most of her flesh, she couldn't take it any more, couldn't hold it in, and finally pissed herself, her teeny slutty, shit and cum stained panties were still sucked up her virgin cunt though, so her piss splattered all down her front, over her shit stomped tits and on to her face, filling her harshly breathing mouth and into her eyes, stinging her.

 

\----------------------

 

Hinata had no choice but to try to swallow the thick stinky shit that had been forced into her mouth, but it was too thick, too lumpy, she was too exhausted, and at a bad angle to be able to spit it out, so she had to start chewing, so she did so, eating away at the desiccated recycled food, pulling inch after inch of the thick brown pole past her soft wet pouty lips, drawing it in deeper and deeper as she consumed it, until finally her mouth, was mostly empty of shit, but she could still taste it, feel it, staining her completely.

 

The last of her urine trickled down her swollen belly, she was absently glad she had stopped pissing on herself, but there was worse to come she was sure, these men just would not stop! It's like they didn't even care that she was a living thing!

 

The men stepped back a bit to stare at their handiwork. The girl was now well covered with their shit piss and cum. He stomach was so bloated with shit that she looked as if she were pregnant with their babies. But...she could be fatter. They all wanted to fatten up this worthless garbage can even more but they were sort of running out of waste! Then, of course, they thought, garbage! She was a waste disposal unit after all! 

 

Someone grabbed a pail of trash from a nearby shop. It was filled with rotten meat, vegetable peelings, torn wrappers, gum, bottles etc. They grinned at one another and clapped. One by one they picked out pieces of trash and forced it into her. First was the fat slab of oily day old meat. They rolled it into a newspaper like cylinder and slowly forced it into her butt hole, the meat convienently helping to push the shit in further. Then was some gum and vegetable peeling and wrappers. After a while, it didn't seem to want to go in any further. So they used to shit stained bottle to push it in deeper. When that wouldn't work, they started punching her asshole! They punched the trash, compacting it and forcing it down deeper. The continued this until the man punching could fit half his arm inside her. Then, it was back to adding more trash.

 

She couldn't believe this, literally could not comprehend it. They weren't just using her as a toilet and cum rag, they were using her as a waste bin too! They were pushing trash inside her ass!

 

She couldn't help but scream at each misshapen piece of garbage was forced into her seriously over packed anus, but that was nothing compared to the heart rending wails of agony she released when they started punching deep into it, this was fisting gone bad, no worse than bad, this was fisting nightmares were made of, each movement felt like it broke something inside her, but they were not even close to dun torturing her.

 

One of the men kicked one of her udders hard a few times to attract her attention, then ordered her to stick her tongue out, sobbing she did so, which he roughly grabbed, pulled it out as far as it would go, and wiped the sides of the overly shitstained and waste soaked bottle on her tongue and lips to clean it up.

 

\--------------------------

 

Hinata tried to puke, but what with the bottles in her mouth it just filled her mouth, causing her to re-taste all the shit, cum, piss and garbage she had eaten and drank that day, and then forced to reswallow it as so not to drown.

 

Her asshole was stretched so far out, so brutally, it would doubtfully never shut without the aid of a medical ninja, meaning she would always shit herself wherever she went, as she was pulled into a standing position though, some of the liquids in her ass started to leak out, filling the bottles, causing them to weigh more and pull harder at her sphincter, and to leak down her legs in copious amounts.

 

She puked again, filling the two bottles completely stuffing her mouth with the noxious liquid, tears ran from her raw eyes and down her grimy face as they split her nipples like that, she just wondered what they were going to do with the bottles they had forced the tops of into.

 

\---------------------------

 

Hinata choked and gagged, she could barely breathe, thanks to the motions of the men jerking her head back and forth, she was constantly puking up the noxious mixture of shit cum and piss, topped off with garbage, and then forced to swallow it again, it leaked from her nose, ran down her face and on to her heavily tortured tits.

 

All she could hear was the chant, the crowd baying for milk, something had to give, and luckily it was her tits, well one of them at least, the one being twisted like an old wet cloth started to leak a liquid into the bottle forced into her nipple, at first it was a thick red liquid, quite obviously blood, but then after some more twists from the diabolical men, her teat finally gave milk, coming out in a thick pinkish cream slowly filling the bottle.

 

Hinata was blessed, or cursed, depending on your point of view, with the second largest breasts in the village, which was very impressive at such a young age, so there was a lot of breast to torture, the men on the other teat would have to take a hint from the ones who had manage to succeed in their milking task, they just weren't being rough and brutal enough.

 

The group pouted slightly at the sight of the blood. That...that wasn't what they had been trying to do! They were about to start feeling worried about the abused toilet slut but then the milk appeared. And all was right in the world. The guys at the milk free tit scowled in annoyance. Well! They certainly weren't about to let those smug left tit guys beat them! They began to twist their funbag as well, having to turn harder around the bottle that was stuffed halfway into her nipple. As they twisted it, they continued their yanking, jerking the milk bag out and then back against her chest, pulling it upwards and downwards in determination. One of the men at the left tit grasped the base of her tit with both hands and squeezed it with almost all his strength. Another man pulled her arms behind her, tilted her head back so that she stood with her tits straight out and started shaking her hard, hoping to jostle out some more milk. Another guy started wiggling the bottles in her ass with one hand, and using a finger of the other to penetrate and finger fuck her urethra, hoping that the 'pleasure' would help her leak milk faster.

 

She screamed loudly at the urethra penetration, spewing vomit past the bottles in shock, and all over herself, even as she was jerked around by the furious milking her teats were receiving.

 

Her unmilked udder quickly gave it's load, spewing creamy milk in escalating amounts into the bottle, but both bottles were quickly filling fast. Each painful harsh movement, each twist, yank, and brutal crushing squeeze, all seemed to spew out more milk, as if the more pain it causes, the more the milk glands responded, this was one toilet slut born to give milk.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

She felt hazy, there was milk going up her nose, a vomited soup of shit/piss/cum/garbage constantly forcing its way up and down her throat, her tits were blazing with agony from being rung raw, her asshole was packed with so much shit and garbage, holding behind that enough cum and piss to drown a dog, all blocked off with some scum filled bottles, she was covered in shit, piss, cum, garbage, blood from the occasional scratch, she had no idea how many people had used her as a waste bin/toilet/cum rag, her clothes were in tatters or plain just gone, all she had left was her slutty sewer filled high heeled boots and her cum soaked thong, which was sucked so far up her virgin cunt it might as well be staking a claim, all of this was just the tip of the iceberg though, as they were forcing a bottle into her urethra, and pouring milk into her bladder, her bulging belly, already crushing down on her recently emptied bladder, groaned in protest, but as always, there was nothing she could do.

 

One of the men bent down and started unzipping her boots. A puddle of spunk, piss and shit formed on the ground beneath her as the boots were pulled off. Since they had finished drinking from her tits, there was no point in allowing them to still be out. That was public indecency! They lifted the boots up above her head and pour out any remaining waste onto her head, little globs of shit falling down to hit her shoulders. That done, they grabbed those worthless milk bags of hers and started stuffing them into the boots, pushing and shoving the soft abused meat into the shoe until little of it was left sticking out. The zipped up the boots, managing to snag her titties a couple times but nonetheless getting them all the way up. The bottle in her nose was pulled out and pushed into one of her ears, the last of her milk pouring inside her ear. And the bottle in her piss hole was pushed in a little deeper so that all of the bottle's neck was inside her.

 

She couldn't believe that her tits had managed to fit into her boots, or that these men had managed to put so much nasty stuff in them first, (of course, she had no idea Naruto had done that earlier, the poor deluded fool that she is.), and the boots bulged in odd shapes, her tit meat was really getting a crushing being zipped up so tightly in there.

 

The bottle forced into her urethra was slowly being refilled, even as the milk was forced into her compressed bladder, it was quickly pissed back in, a milky, bloody urine, going back and forth, burning her urethra, much like the constant waves of vomit in her throat.

 

The men started to slap and push her around, punching her in her shit and trash filled stomach, slapping her tit boots around and kicking her in the ass, causing her to fall to the ground, the waste in those bottles pouring right back into her. One of the men grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back to her feet. He then kneed her in the crotch, or rather kneed the bottle, forcing her urethra lips to open up and take in an inch of the bottle thicker body.

 

She had no voice, but she must scream, all she could do was choke on her own bile and vomit, begging with her large wet crying eyes to be left alone, a look which might have worked had she not a face caked with drying cum and shit, her urethra was a ring of fire, and each blow to her belly slightly loosened the sludgy mix inside, who knows how many and how hard a blow it would take to cause her to shit that mass out though.

 

The men shoved her forward, delivering punches and kicks to her back, ass and stomach all the while, and pulling her back up whenever she fell forward or back. "Come on, bitch? Didn't you have somewhere to go to, coming out looking like a janitor's whore? Or maybe we should just take you back home to your daddy and see what HE thinks of his garbage pail princess, huh?" One guy asked with a laugh.

 

Hinata tried to stumble in the right direction on her shit stained feet, tried to protest, tried to explain that she really didn't want to have her father see what had happened, and that she needed to go to her boyfriends, she was already seriously late after the gang rape, toilet use, and defilement. But she couldn't she was still puking waves of shit into the bottles in her mouth, forced to re-swallow it all again and again, she couldn't even grip the bottles, her hands were too shit caked, making them to slippy to hold on to anything. And thus, she was forced to take the beating.

 

\--------------------------

 

Hinata was trapped, she couldn't move out from the garbage bin, she was too exhausted to break her bonds, and was too far in, all she could do was make muffled protesting sounds as her puke slowly leaked down her face, her overly stuffed and massively stretched ass, and her legs the only visible things.

 

Worse though that this bin must be the runoff from the local brothel or porn shop, it was absolutely brimming with old condoms, almost all of which were not tied off, every movement she made splattered her with decaying cum, some of it going up her nose, in her eyes, her ears, all over her crushed and compressed boot dressed breasts.

 

Despite this, she was relieved that the men had left her alone, all she had to do was somehow escape this bin, crawl like a worm to her boyfriends place, break her bonds, clean herself up, and do it all without anyone, least of all him noticing!

 

Suddenly the bin was opened up with a loud clang. A man sighed softly as he dragged two trash cans closer to the bin. Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed the bound and gagged slut squirming around in there. Being the nice guy that he was, he probably would have helped her get out and get cleaned up. Just because he worked as a receptionist/janitor at a brothel didn't mean he was a jerk. But he didn't notice her, so he picked up one of the trash cans, filled to the brim with even more used condoms and, ugh, shit/piss thanks to a couple very drunk customers. He wrinkled his nose and turned away as he dumped the contents of each bin on top of the poor girl. He turned and left after that, as per usual forgetting to close the lid of the bin.

 

Hinata tried to scream, tried to shout, anything to attract his attention, wiggling as much as she could but, it was no use, she could feel the cum and condoms everywhere, burying her, she could even feel them slipping into her gaping bottle capped anus.

 

She really hoped the panties that were sucked up her cunt would keep the cum out, she didn't want to get pregnant from this! She wouldn't have a clue in the world who's it was, never mind the fact she had never had sex, or that it wouldn't be Naruto's! The smell was unreal though, if she wasn't already puking often, this alone would do it. The smell of shit and piss, mixed with rotting cum, all over her, and in her, she was bukkaked in it like no one had ever been bukkaked before.

 

She wriggled and wriggled trying to move, trying to get out, but all she could do was make it so her feet stuck over the rim, but in doing that had worked herself deeper into the pile, sticking her face in an especially noxious pile of semen.

 

A homeless man happened to be walking down that very alley. He was very alarmed to see a pair of dirty feet sticking out of the dumpster. A...dead body? He was a little afraid, but figured, at the very least, there might be some clothes or money on the body. Even if it was in a brothel's trash bin, it was better than nothing. So he went over and grabbed Hinata by her feet slowly pulling her outward. He was disappointed to not see any clothes by the time that he had gotten halfway but was indeed aroused by the sight of the well used, plugged up ass. He just started to notice that she was struggling, so she was alive! He pulled her out a little more, though most of her upper body was still in the bin. 

 

He really, really wanted to do her. But putting his cock in her horribly toxic asshole and possibly disease ridden cunt? He feared his dick would fall off! Instead, he lowered the bin cover on top of her to hold her in place and pushed his dick inbetween her plump thighs, riding her like there was no tomorrow.

 

Her heart leaped for joy, she was saved! She was being pulled out of this toxic hell of a bin, she was free to go, free to be clean, and safe, and to see the one sh- wait no! She was being pushed back in, and the lid was being put on, holding her in place, only her plump cum soaked thigh, and long shit stained legs were sticking out, she weakly kicked them as the hobo's disgusting cock, likely dirty as hell, furiously fucked between her thighs!, Each movement made her puke again and again, and the pissy milk in her urethra jerk back and forth into the intruding bottle.

 

\----------------------------

 

What a whore she must seem, every hole on her body now had a cock in it today, everything but her still virgin cunt, she wished she was dead, no, she wished Naruto would save her, but no, it wasn't going to happen. Instead some stranger she couldn't even see was fucking her urethra with his overly hard cock while she was half in a bin swimming with old condoms and waste, she couldn't do anything to stop him, her twitching bladder, now packed with piss, milk, and a heavy cum load, was lubing his cock with a side order of blood as the super tight passage massaged his cock to an immense degree her wiggles only massaging the shit on her plump thighs on to the man, but pleasuring him also as his shitty cock was wiped all up and down the inside of her urinary tract at each thrust.

 

The hobo groaned in delight. Sure, the girl was an utterly nasty piece of work, but who threw away tight holes like this? He was tempted to take her with him, let her live off his shit, piss and cum. He could clean her up and pimp her out to men who didn't know how disease ridden she must be. Then again, her ass was stretched beyond repair. Pussy probably was too. And by the time he was done with her piss tube, she'd be horribly incontinent. Maybe she really did just belong in the trash can. Oh well. He would be sure to stop by this bin again tomorrow and dump another load inside her bladder. He gripped her thighs, holding the tightly closed around the base of his dick. He grunted softly as he came again, shooting an even bigger load of jizz into her bladder, forcing the small pocket of flesh to stretch out around it. He sighed happily in relief. Taking the bottle, he pushed it back into her piss hole, this time actually forcing the entire thing inside her, so there was just the fat nub of the bottle's bottom left out. He gave her a hard slap on the ass. "That was great, my little cum guzzling shit pig. I'll be back to use you again tomorrow." he said, walking off.

 

The hard slap, which left a bruise on her ass, pushed her into the bin just a little deeper, her overused butt was still sticking out, but it had shifted a lot of the old cummy condoms in the bin, and a wave of them had poured onto her face, more cum than she knew how to deal with poured past the two vomit filled bottles filling her mouth, meaning she had to constantly swallow the cum, some of it weeks old and rotten, or drown.

 

So she did, she drank and drank.

 

She was stuffed with bottles in every orifice it felt like, the two in her mouth were stuffed with a multi-vomit mixture of piss shit and cum, topped with garbage, her anal bottles had so much shit pressing against them, and in her bowels and belly, which were now competing with her overly stretched and aching bladder for space, and now this one in her pisshole was almost completely in, it wouldn't take much more for it to be pulled in completely, then what would she do?

 

\--------------------------------

 

She grunted as she hit the floor hard, thinking she had finally been saved. Hah, when would she ever learn, there was no savior for her, this was a life she was going to be suffering for a long time at this rate.

 

She would have screamed, would have ran, would have done anything to get away, but all she could do was twitch, and make muffled gurgling sounds as her pisshole was forced to accept the full length of the bottle, before it was sucked inside, and she could feel it shifting in the thick mixed juices of her bladder, battering against her abdomen and packed bowels.

 

But then there was a cock being forced in, and it was the wrong shape, no way it could be human! But her eyes were blinded by decayed cum as the large hound tried to force more and more into that hole, a hole that was never meant to expand far enough to take a finger, but had now taken a whole bottle! And was now starting on a cock, if her bowels could void themselves, they would, she could feel claws digging into parts of her bruised tits, and surmised correctly that it was a dog raping her this time, if she had tears left, she would cry.

 

It took some hard work on his part, relentlessly stabbing her insides with that bottle, for him to fit most of his cock into her. There was just one thing left. The knot. He shifted them slightly to get at a better angle. Keeping her chest pressed against the ground by his legs now, the lower body was turned to the side and he was facing away from her as he raped her urethra. He leaned against her then pulled almost all the way out and dropped his body down on her, getting the knot stuck in her hole, stretching the once pin width hole almost impossibly wide around his 4 inch knot. The dog howled in pleasure, quivering at the sudden pleasure and shooting ropes of heavy dog spunk all over the bottle inside her. He fucked her over and over again, 4 times total in the end. And after that it would take nearly ten minutes to get that knot to calm down so he spent it taking a dump on her side and stomach.

 

Hinata sobbed to herself as wave after wave of spunk was splattered into her over inflated bladder, she was stuck, her tits being stamped into the ground as a footrest by this hound, but the knot... the knot had stretched her urethra so wide that a fist could slide into her hole now, and the bottle could easily slide out too.

 

That is, if it were any hole but that one, the muscles around the piss hole were amazingly strong, if flexible, so as soon as the cock was removed they would clamp the whole shut again, until the next thing forced it open.

 

She could feel the slimy dog turds slowly running down her already shit caked body, before dropping to the floor.

 

Why was this happening, what could she do? Was she doomed to be the rape hole and toilet of every male, man or beast, in konoha?

 

\----------------------------------

 

Hinata tried to scream and scream, those claws feeling like a serrated saw on her tender brutalized pisshole, but all it caused her to do was choke and gag on the bottles blocking her mouth, she was constantly drooling vomit and cum around them, but there was nothing she could do about it.

 

The feel of two cocks trying to force there way into her recently vacated pisshole was beyond agonizing, her body trembled and shook, muscles jerking randomly as she tried to get away, but unable to move away, forced to accept these cocks digging inch after inch of diabolic doggy dick deep in dark depths.

 

The dogs eventually managed to fit both of their cocks into her pisshole and were fucking her violently. When one pulled out, the other pushed it, so there was almost always a thick cock head spreading the entrance of her pisshole. One dog managed to get his knot into her easily enough. The other had to ram his dick into her again and again, his paws pulling on her tit boots, nails digging in and pricking her actual teats. Both shot their first loads that moment they managed to get them both inside her, 8 inches worth of knot stretching her urethra open wide.

 

She would have screamed, it felt like someone was trying to push a bowling ball up her urethra, this must be what giving birth must be like, she absently thought, trying to fit a too large object through a too small hole, and no matter what you do you can't get rid of it.

 

An especially hard thrust made her spew a fountain of cummy vomit up over herself, nearly dislodging the bottles before they settled back in place, just as deep as before, and her boot wrapped breasts and the dogs paws were soaked in a fresh layer of scum.

 

At each thrust of dog cock, the bottle in her bladder punched her abdomen wall, it was like someone hitting her with a full body blow, causing her entire system to twitch.

 

\--------------------------

 

Hinata felt rubbed raw, the movement of being dragged along the ground was like sandpaper on her skin, she was glad for the first time that day, that her boobs were forced into those boots, otherwise they would have been scraped raw and bleeding heavily.

 

The sheer agony of being pulled along, her entire weight dragging on her urethra muscles was beyond description. Even as she was dragged, she was leaving a visible trail in the street, a line of mixed wastes.

 

Shit of various ages, both human and dog. Cum of varying rottenness, some of it still in condoms, the masses of piss, and of course the garbage dropping from her person, all of this left a trail easy to follow behind her dragged, abused body, a trail that was sure to cause greater trouble in her future.

 

She had no idea where she was being dragged, or really, what was happening, but it had to be better than where she had been right? There was no way it could be worse? Maybe she could break free from these disgusting dogs when there knots relax and she could finally get to Naruto's house!

 

Along the way, Hinata was kicked and stepped on by various people. At one point a three guys had stopped the dogs, stepping on Hinata's tits to keep them from walking forward. Not that they didn't try, those dogs jerking and jerking at her pisshole roughly with their thick knots to no avail. Two guys knelt down on her back, putting weight on all of that shit in her intestines, some of it being forced up into her stomach, even up her throat until some of that thick shit sludged out of her nostrils. One of the guys on her back put his hand under her chin to tilt her head back. The guys on her back each chose an ear and started flushing her ears out with their piss. The last one used his dick to push a bit of that shit back up one of her nostril before shooting his piss into it, forcing it back down her throat.

 

She felt so disgusting, as if all her insides had been replaced with shit, she was stuffed full of it from bowels to throat, and there was still not a thing she could do about it, not even when piss was peed into her ears, or forced up her nose. She was trapped, at the whims of whoever and whatever passed her by.

 

After those men had left, they had managed to get in a couple more blocks before being stopped again. A couple perverted little brats! They were only able to avoid the ire of the dogs by staying close to her head, because moving around over there with their knots inside her would be difficult beyond belief. The boys were nice enough to walk with them so that they wouldn't have to remain stopped. The children, of course, had much smaller cocks. Just small enough to fit into those recently used holes. There were five boys, four of them pushed their cocks -inside- her nose and ears, stretching them out painfully, while the last rubbed his cock over her eyelids. He then forced one of her eyelids open, pulled it out a bit and slipped his cock head under it against her eye, leaking pre and eventually cum all over her eyeball, getting it all gunky.

 

She could not believe it, she had just been raped by little kids, probably the same age as her little sister, or younger! And where they had raped her... she wished she could cry or scream, she really did. To think she had now been fucked in both her ears, her nostrils, and now one of her eyelids! This was disgusting beyond all belief, when would this all end!?

  
  



End file.
